The Haunting of Jedi Falls
by JediKnightMuse
Summary: What was Jedi Falls like before the Jedi came to it? What will the Jedi do when they find out the Sith who lived there 50 years ago are back?


Title: The Haunting of Jedi Falls

Summery: What was Jedi Falls like before the Jedi came? 

Author(s): jedidanny, tigron (nick), Erin, April, and Alex, among others. Nick is the creator of Jedi Falls. The characters belong to these people, and some of them belong to Danny as well, who are original characters.

The Haunting of Jedi Falls

Prologue: About 50 years Ago

__

"Come on, men, get to work!" Belphegor sneered at the storm troopers.

Belphegor was the Prince of Hell, the Prince of the Dark Side, the Sith. He ruled a kingdom on a planet meant for darkness. There was a waterfall, and a forest, a meadow, and the palace he lived in. He wore a black cape, and he had black hair pulled back into a short ponytail. At first glance, his eyes seemed to be a dark blue, but really they were black. He watched as the troopers practiced. Soon they would kill the Jedi living on the planet. Soon, all the Jedi would be gone, and the galaxy would be his to rule.

*************

Harlin Darklight, Jedi Knight, walked through the forest with his friends, light saber in hand. He knew that the Sith Prince, Belphegor, was planning on attacking the Jedi, but he had another plan. 

The Jedi Knight was very powerful, indeed. He had a power like no other Jedi, and he would use it to rid the planet of Belphegor. He wore a black cape and had a strap on his back where his katana sat. He had dark blue eyes and brown hair with blonde highlights in it. He wore boots and a white shirt and black pants.

Among him were his friends, who were also Jedi: Alyssa Stargazer, Kin Durron, Harlin's sister, Melissa, and Joseph Sanders, Melissa's boy friend. The group walked through the forest, until they finally reached the battle grounds where the battle would take place.

Before reaching the battle grounds, Harlin stopped and looked at them. "Are you guys sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Jedi stick together until the end. Always, Harlin," Kin answered.

"We're in this with you until the end, Harly," Melissa told her brother, using her nickname for him.

He smiled at them, and put his free hand in the middle of them. "Together until the end, then," He said.

Melissa, Joseph, Alyssa, and Kin all put their hands on his one at a time.

"Together," They all said. 

They then went toward the battle ground.

When they got there, they saw about one hundred storm troopers standing in rows, blasters in hand, and Belphegor and a Sith friend of his standing in front of them, light sabers in hand.

The group of Jedi stood in a row, Harlin next to Melissa, Joseph next to her, then Alyssa, and Kin.

"Have you pathetic Jedi come to turn yourselves in?" Belphegor asked them.

None of the Jedi answered. They just stood there, watching the Sith and troopers.

As they stood, Harlin closed his eyes ever so slightly, and pulled in upon the Force, letting it flow through him, along with his power. As this happened, his hands began glowing red, letting him know that it was working, but he didn't put his saber back on his belt, he just continued concentrating.

"Cat caught your tongue, Jedi?" The Sith asked. He looked toward Melissa. She was young, twenty one years old, and had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a short sleeved, long white dress. He stepped toward her, and when he was close, he put a hand on her chin. "She's pretty. Too bad she'll be the first to die," He said. With that, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her against him, and stepped back near his troopers. He turned his saber on, putting the hot blade under her chin.

"No!" Joseph yelled. He started to go toward them, but Alyssa pulled him back.

You won't help her any, Joey. Just leave her. He won't kill her, Alyssa said through the Force.

Joey swallowed, and stepped back, watching the Sith.

Harlin knew his sister's life was in danger, but he also knew he had to keep concentrating. His hands continued to turn red, until finally the clouds started to turn black, and a black whole, called a Hell Mouth, opened in thin air. He opened his eyes to see the Sith holding onto his sister, and swallowed. He looked down at his hands, and put his saber back on his belt, his hands still red. 

"Let my sister go, Sith," He said.

Grinning evilly, not saying anything, Belphegor took the blade from under Melissa's chin and struck it toward her stomach, the blade going through her.

"Ah!" Melissa cried out in pain.

Belphegor laughed evilly again, and pulled the blade out. He pushed the girl the ground, watching as blood pored out of her. 

"NO!" Joey yelled. He got down on his knees by Melissa, holding her head in his lap. Kin and Alyssa kneeled down next to her.

"We have to try to save her," Alyssa said.

"No. . .The Force has chosen to take me. . ." Melissa said weakly. She looked up at Joey, and put a hand on his face, corressing it. "I love you. . .Joey." Her eyes began to close.

Harlin looked down at her sister. His hands stopped glowing, and he instantly got down on his knees next to her.

"Let us heal you, Melissa. We won't let you die, you know we won't," Harlin said.

She looked up at him, and put her hand on his face. "The Force has chosen me. I'll. . .See you soon. . . Harlin," She said. Her eyes started to close, and she wasn't breathing anymore.

Alyssa had tears rolling down her cheeks, and so did Joey and Kin. Melissa had been the youngest of the group, and they had always taken care of her, protected her.

Harlin looked up at the Sith, who were laughing. He then looked toward the Hell mouth, and stood up.

The other Jedi stood up as well, looking at the Sith.

"Get them," Belphegor said. The troops ran toward them, shooting their blasters. The four remaining Jedi took their sabers from their belts and turned them on, igniting red, blue, green, and purple colored blades, and they began to block the shots, sending the blasts back toward the troopers. 

The Hell mouth was still in the air. Harlin looked at the Sith, saber still in hand, as the others continued fighting the storm troopers, not realizing that some of them had been wounded badly while battling. 

Belphegor grinned evilly, looking at the Jedi. "You have brought yourself a lot of trouble, Jedi. Your sister is dead because of you. Your other friends are dying as well. You are obviously very powerful if you've conjured up this Hell Mouth right here," He said, nodding toward the Hell Mouth. "That's why I've decided not to kill you. Instead, I'm going to make it so you stay in this area, even in death. Your friends have died because of you. Your sister has died because of you. You have a power that I can not afford to let lose for other Jedi to use," Belphegor said. His hands and eyes started glowing red, and a light enveloped over Harlin, enwrapping him in it. His body was suddenly surrounded with a blue orra.

Harlin looked down at his hands, seeing the blue around them. He then looked back up at the Sith, "Why have you done this to me? I have done nothing to you," He asked.

The Sith pointed to the Hell Mouth, stepping close to it. "You see this Hell Mouth you've created? With that kind of power, you would be able to ruin my plans instantly. You will stay here for eternity, unable to talk to anyone until Jedi come, and even then you might not be able to talk to them. I'll be back in another fifty years or so," With that, he jumped into the Hell Mouth, and the other Sith followed, and the Hell Mouth closed behind him.

Harlin watched as they disappeared, and got down on his knees, bodies of storm troopers and his friends surrounding him. He knew he would never be able to escape.


End file.
